


autumn leaves

by Kami_Nader



Series: klancetober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Персональный листопад в спальне. Любимые песни. И утренние нежности.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klancetober 2018 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828945





	autumn leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Song: iKON - ADORE YOU

\- Лэнс, пора вставать.  
\- Неееееет, только не это. Разбудите меня, когда закончится сентябрь.  
\- Я, конечно, растроган, что ты помнишь мои любимые песни, но даже эта отмаза уже не работает.

Макклейн вздыхает и приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы глянуть на календарь. Он абсолютно точно помнит, что не так давно был сентябрь. Не мог же он так быстро пролететь? Или мог? Однако вместо календаря Лэнс смотрит на своего парня. Кит стоит у стола, дует в чашку с кофе, определённо с кофе. На Когане мягкие домашние штаны, и это весь его прикид. Поправочка - это любимый прикид Лэнса. Смотреть можно бесконечно. У Кита волосы пушистые и немного влажные после душа, и кажется будто даже на ресницах ещё можно разглядеть капельки воды. Осеннее яркое, но совсем уже не теплое солнце заливает светом комнату. Макклейн наблюдает самую прекрасную картину в своей жизни и сомневается, что будет утро лучше этого. Однако он думает так каждое утро.

\- Я уверен, что ещё не проснулся, - заявляет Лэнс, привлекая внимание своего парня, - такое совершенство определённо не может существовать наяву.  
\- Теперь я тоже верю, что ты не проснулся, - хмыкает Когане присаживаясь на краешек кровати, и протягивая Макклейну чашечку с кофе, - обычно ты говоришь мне, что я стремнее некуда.  
\- Так нужно, чтобы ты не зазнавался, - кивает Лэнс и отставляет чашку в сторону. Чтобы в итоге сгрести своего парня в объятия и завалиться вместе с ним обратно в кровать. Импровизированная борьба длится не дольше пяти минут. Пока один из них не ударяется лопатками о стену, и осенние листья на веревке с тихим шелестом плавно не опускаются на кровать. Макклейн громко смеётся.  
\- Да будет домашний листопад! - Лэнс вновь подбрасывает листья к потолку, чтобы они разлетелись в стороны. Кит седлает бёдра Лэнса и нависает над ним, прижимая его узкие запястья к подушке.  
\- Они сломаются, - шепчет Когане, почти касаясь своим носом носа Лэнса. Тот лишь хмыкает в ответ, потягиваясь.  
\- Мы соберём новые, - доверительно шепчет Макклейн, широко улыбаясь, - сегодня, завтра, пока не превратим нашу квартиру в осенний парк.  
\- Ты такой дурак, - шепчет Кит, заворожено глядя в синие глаза.   
\- Не тебе это говорить, маллет, - обиженно дует губы Лэнс, и в следующую секунды мычит в поцелуй. Кит целует сразу глубоко, влажно, так невыносимо вкусно. Макклейн выгибается дугой, навстречу своему горячему парню, тихо стонет и шепчет в чужие губы имя. Кит. Чертов, Кит. Кит, а как же завтрак? Когане лишь улыбается в чужие губы, прикусывает нижнюю, и тут же заставляет чужой стон-вскрик потонуть в очередном глубоком поцелуе.

И весь мир подождет.

Пока в руках Кита, такой прекрасный трепещущий Лэнс, пока в их квартире разбросана осенняя листва. 

Не будить, пока не кончится октябрь. Кит не против, совсем-совсем не против.


End file.
